Avatar:War of the Clans
by Drake Michaels
Summary: After the war with the sky people the Na'vi have begun to fight for the resources left by the sky people.


**AVATAR: War of the Clans **

**Hello it's your loyal servant Jafar13, thank you to all the people who reviewed and favorited my last story. All rights to James Cameron accept my characters. **

**Wake up**

The sun rose over the wild and wondrous jungles of Pandora calling all to wake. The plants and flowers opened up their buds to the world and the many animals and insects flew and ran about the now awake jungle.

A tall blue figure stands at the end of a large branch his name is Jake Sully liberator of the Na'vi but also a traitor, (once upon a time).

The Na'vi had found a new home. Three giant trees, (though each was only half the size home tree had been), each connected to the other by a series of long bridges and swinging ropes. It had only been three months and the Na'vi where once again living peacefully.

While Jake looked on through the dense jungle the village above and below began to awake, the hunters where already saying good bye to their mates for the morning hunt and those left behind began their daily work of gathering, teaching the young and checking the bridges to make sure they where secure.

With out him noticing two blue arms wrapped them selves around Jake's chest, Neytiri his beloved mate and friend. "Your up earlier than usual, does something trouble you?" Questioned Neytiri in fluent Na'vi.

"Nothing is wrong it's just nice to see the clan back on its feet after the struggle with the sky people," Jake relied in his fragmented Na'vi.

"Well," sighed Neytiri as she rested her head on his back, "We still have some time before we need to begin the day." Before Jake could ask what she meant by this Neytiri pulled him in to deep kiss, they began to stagger back to the hammock, trading kisses quickly and passionately, they fell in to the hammock Jake on the bottom. As he slid his hand down her side almost about to touch her butt a loud stuttered coughing sound emanated from a short Na'vi who had just entered the pairs sleeping area unnoticed.

"Umm, w-we need you t-two at a clan m-m-meeting," finished Kre'al obviously embarrassed to have caught the two in a sexual moment.

"Yea well be there," answered Jake, his cheeks turning deep blue, "Tell Otet we'll be there as soon as possible." Otet was an elder Na'vi chosen to lead until a new chief could be chosen due to the death Tsu'Tey. Kre'al sprinted off with his tail hung low ashamed of his stutter, (he had nearly died and his parents had been killed in the bombing of home tree, he had never been the same).

Before Jake could even utter a syllable Neytiri burst out laughing and he couldn't help but join in.

After many long minutes of laughing the two lovers composed them selves and set off to the meeting area which was a small cleared out area in the middle of all three trees.

When the whole clan had gathered Otet stepped on to a high stone and raised his voice to a booming level and said, "These past few months we have enjoyed peace an prosperity, but sadly good things must come to an end," the clan was in stunned silence, 'I have received knowledge that many of the clans that fought the sky people have now began to bicker among them selves for the material and land left behind by the aliens," Otet paused for air and effect, "there is a fair chance that this conflict will spill over on to our land and we must be read if such a thing is to happen."

The clan was shocked to hear that after all the fighting with the sky people the many clans of Pandora where fighting each other. Jake stood up and in his loudest voice said, " If the other clans should request our help with their cause what are we to say?"

"No."

**Well after all the kind words that I received I got an idea for this story and like the first I just had to write it. As much as I love all my readers I need at least one review before I can continue because all of your reviews for the first story gave me a warm fuzzy feeling. Be back soon. **


End file.
